


ideas, concepts and oneshots

by EdgyCrab



Category: Gravity Falls, Homestuck
Genre: Aidan Turner adiction, Convictstuck, Crying, Deity Au, Del is a fucking yandere, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Suicide Attempts, Merstuck, Morgan is actually a sky blue blood SKY BLUE, Tyrian Karkat, atempted suicide, bloodswap, fuchsia twins, gillkat, gilltwins, john is probably posessed, me blurting about my characters in the notes, mention of adictions, mentions of body horror, mentions of killing, prisonstuck, project bloodswap, that one trope where a character becomes an evil overlord thats hellbent on keeping everyone safe, the cipher sisters, the gravity falls is only me blurting out ideas, weird relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgyCrab/pseuds/EdgyCrab
Summary: just gonna chuck ideas at a wall and see what sticks, probably gonna be a variety of stuff, i hope.also these are like, just random things that i write in the moment, so if they seem like they where wrote in like, ten minutes, they probably where. so have fun.i havent actually writen a story for gravity falls, i just used this book to write my ideas down for an au.Now with the added bonus of getting to know other characters and aus i made, because i have no life.chapter 11 is the history of my most unusual homestuck oc, if you dont want to read it, then please dont.





	1. sollux and mituna stuff

Sollux Captor did not like the idea of going to earth again, and neither did mituna for that matter, ever since their mercy killing by the hands of the ever so nice Dianaa, they had not wanted to return, but they had to thank her for killing them, both of them did, otherwise it would weigh on their conscience for the rest of their eternity, and in truth this was the best time too, they knew she needed the support of everyone. When she had been sealed they had gotten note of it via Karmar, and they knew the toll it had took on her by the tears on said letter, in turn putting them into a fifteen year depression. no-one took it well, and as the twins stood on the end of heaven staring down at earth, he felt fear, he didn't know how she'd react to them, dianaa had been unstable from the moment their eyes had crossed in the asylum, and if he hadn't have been afraid of what was in there before, he was in that moment, her eyes looked feral, like they had never seen another humans, and looking at the few withering people in the padded cell with her, that fear was rightfully placed. he felt his fear escalate when he had seen her in Karkat's living room, and gog had he wanted his dad to put her back in the cell, the way she acted scared him, she had been raised in the asylum, and the asylum changed people, changed a normal person, but someone raised there, he had heard of her many sudden panic attacks and her Hallucinations, and not just from his father either, from Karkat, but he refused to let Dianaa back in there, everyone did, because they all knew that it wouldn't help her.

Sollux glanced at Mituna again, their minds still linked even after so long of being separated, how long had i been? a thousand? ten thousand years? he was just happy they weren't stuck together anymore, and now they would see their old friends, completely unchanged he heard, Dianaa had done some weird stuff after killing them, made everyone immortal, killed The Psiioniic, enslaved most people under her caring ways, killed everyone who dared even so much as touch her daughter, but in the end it all lead to Karmar returning and sealing her. "you ready to go Mituna" Sollux asked, kneeling on one knee.  
"as ready as i'll ever bee" Mituna said said, a smirk crossing his face as he jumped off and down to earth. Sollux sighed and joined him in his decent, he hoped that everything was ok between everyone.


	2. Karkat's regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> karkat is angry that his sickle is broken, but he does a 180 after overhearing the servants talking

Karkat could not believe the ordacity of his sister, not only had she broken his favourite sickle, but she had then blamed it on Edsay, the stupid cat was nowhere near the inteligance it needed to be to do something so difficult for even a troll to do. He was currently stomping through the halls trying to find Sollux, after this he needed his matesprite to calm him down. He soon came across the kitchen, hearing talking he put one of his ears against the door and listened.

"it was an accident though, right?" sollux asked  
"of course it was, i didn't think he'd just leave it on the floor like that, oh im gonna get fired for sure" karmar answered, panic lacing her voice as usual, she looked tired, nervous and skittish, the nails scratching her cheeks lights, though they were going deeper into her face.  
Sollux gave the girl a lazy look "just go and apologise, if you get fired, your fired, if you aren't then you'll just have to tell Dianaa about that" Sollux smirked at the idea, the younger twin had quite the temper when it came to Karmar, and knew that if she where to become the new empress she'd make sure Karmar never went out of her sight, and poor Karmar would probably have to deal with it until her death day.  
"oh no, no, no" karmar said making cross motions with her arms "Dianaa would kill him, and i dont really wanna have that on my hands for the rest of my life" the rust blood said, face falling into her hands as she clawed at the edges of her face. "Stupid Prince, leaving his sickles everywhere" she shouted.

Karkat had heard enough, and wasn't exactly up for dealing with Karmar himself, he knew that Dianaa would get angry at him, and honestly he was just tired of fighting with her, he didn't even feel the drive he had when they where younger, he just wanted it to end, so they could be siblings again, be twins again, continue the long forgotten dream of ruling together. Karkat circled his way back to his room, falling on a pile of plushed lobstersand crabs he had, and dug his hand to the bottom to pick out a picture, it was a simple one, it had two children on it, gills flurried with the happy smiles of the two, he hugged it, remembering the times they had hung out with their ancestor, The Empress took them to beaches, where they had fun playing games and going on rides, skin cracking on the dry land. Karkat remembered those days fondly, but couldn't bring himself to smile, as the thought of what him and Dianaa where now brought tears to his eyes. Why had The Empress needed to take her away for so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> of gog thats just sad, i never thought i'd actually write a story where my fuschia twins actually didn't want to kill eachother, na dthe story itself did a bit of a 180 itself, but yeah cencept of this fanfic is dianaa and karkat are fuschia bloods and they basically have to fight for the throne, kinda like Calliope and Caliborn, and karmar who is a violet blood in regular version, is now a burgundy blood, who works under dianaa, and sollux is now a indigo blood working under karkat, it happened because of a lusus shortage and so karmar had to get a job and stuff. but yeah another story down, hell knows how many more to go


	3. Karkat searches Aidan Turner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat searches Aidan Turner and him Di have a nice descussion about it

Karkat was merely searching this internet when he found it, the wiki page about a guy named Aidan Turner, and gog was he confused on how he had found the guy, probably Morgan and her obsession with troll Aidan Turner, and finding out that every troll actor had a human equivilent must have driven her to find him on human networks. Now Karkat was face to face with the human subject of conversation, he looked through the actors list of movies and and shows that he had been in, and found himself umming and arring at the range of stuff he was in. Being human wasn't a bad show on Alternia, but it still enfuriated him to no end, and he had like the hobbit at some point, but found it excruciating now. He felt Dianaa lean over his shoulder before he heard her, though he should have recognised the girls heavy boots from a mile away. "ooo, taking an interest in Aidan Turner are we now, Karky" the female troll said

"gog no, he just popped up and i thoguht i'd read what has Morgan so hooked on him" he heard dianaa swing a chair next to him and look at the screen.

"i'll tell ya what, thats the one thing i could never fully get behind when it comes to Morgan, she just goes on and on about him, both human and troll versions of him. kinda annoying, but she's my moirale and i respect her choices in crushes no matter what, as it's kinda my job" she raised her hands into a shrug at the last part, and he just grumbled in response to her optemistic nature.

"well she should fucking stop it, she's starting to annoy the hell out of me, and usually i'd say that i dont give a shit, but she's your moirail and i have to begrudgingly deal with her because of that". though he'd never say a thing to Di, he did kind of wish she would just stop being the girls moirail so he could shout at Morgan about her obsession over Troll Aidan Turner, and how it wasn't healthy with her being in a relationship with Vriska and all. "please talk to her about this, i cant stand the thought about another round of her recounting his life, and her fucking obsession with his hair, aurgh" Karkat couldn't help but grown as he leaned back in his chair, the thought alone would kill him more than he'd admit.

"i've tried Karky, it wont work, she'll just make everyone else suffer more, or she'll make me feel really bad about myself for saying anything" it couldn't be helped, Dianaa had a way of being way to nice, even with being a troll, and extremely protective of her friendships, like they where the only thing that kept her alive. Karkat had once envied Di over her openness with her friends about her blood color, angry even, but the careful planning that it had taken to allow her to be that way was award winning on Edsay's part, and even more so on the other lusi, especially ferret dad, taking in all those trolls must have taken a toll on him. "I'll work on it though" Dianaa said, picking herself off of the seat and walking to the door.

"good look" karkat called as he heard the door close behind Dianaa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a nice little gift for a friend of mine in all honesty, with it also dabbling as a bit of a rage fic, i didn't actually plan to put dianaa in here, but it happened, and honestly it was probably best that i discussed about my friends main oc in the fic, as she's kind of my friends trollsona, and i imagine that the obsession would pass on to her.


	4. to the capital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> karkat and the others at project bloodswap take a visit to somewhere they never thought they'd see again, the capital, to face an old friend who has fallen.

Ok Karkat was not really one for the idea of going back to the fucking capital anytime soon, they swore that they wouldn't as soon as they settled in their knew home, they had freedom and that was enough, but this was getting rediculous, the amount of times police just waltzed onto the property of a creator was just unheard of, sure Rose hadn't returned to the capital since the trolls had been kicked off the council, but the others had said that they would respect her privacy and anything she decided to do. But now police where on their property asking for heafty taxes for no good reason, especially from a creator, so now they had two options, except this as their fate and pay up, or march to the capital and demand that they follow through with what they had said mere sweeps ago, and Karkat wasn't going down without a fight.

It would take hours to get to the capital on a normal day, but they couldn't take the van, and had to show up like they had left or risk procecution for bloodswapping. Karkat hadn't droven this time, he was busy dealing with the fact that he was a red blood again, and it was taxing to be so, and hurt more than he'd care to admit. But as they all filed out of the van, a sense of recognition and fear washed through all of them as they stared at the building that they had once called home, last time Karkat was here he had been dumped by his matesprite and thrown to the streets, and it pained him to think of what happened to his former matesprite after that. But he didn't have too much time to reflect as they marched into the coucil hall, Rose leading, and Kanaya not far behind

"Well, well, well look whos returned" John said, he was sat on his usual throne of sorts, Karkat vagually remembered him getting being a dick syndrome not long before everyone was thrown from the council.

"Dont play games with me John, i know it was you" Rose said stepping forward, and in the corner of his eye Karkat saw dave, he looked like he had just seen a ghost, and maybe in truth he had, the ghost of his past self.

"i dont know what you mean Rose" John said faining playfullnes, he was the one who made all the rules these days, the other where just there for show, and Karkat wished that the man would just kick everyone else of the council if he was going to act like that.

"John's right, it was a council decission" Jane said from beside John, looking nervous as she wriggled slightly in her seat "because we are a council". Her face was lowered, and she spoke with a sigh.

"yeah right, a council, more like a king and his collateral" Rose threw back, vicously, Kanaya walked up beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder, instantly calming her down, the two took a moment to look at eachother before Kanaya stepped back into the croud, while John merely looked bored.

"im dissapointed in you Rose" he said, examining his long blue nails "i expected you to come alone so we could talk about you being kicked off the council civily, but if your going to bring savages into a building of peace, then maybe i should just terminate you now". The mere word being used to describe trolls sent Karkat's blood boiling, trolls weren't avages, just more violent than humans.

Before he could even think, Karkat had his sickles in his hands shouting as he ran up John and took a sickle to his face, jumpig back after a good hard slash, causng blood to pool out of his face and to the floor. Everyone else just stood frozen, unable to move as Karkat breathed calmly, he felt a hand on his shoulder pull him back to the croud and his senses, and when he looked up, he saw Dave standing there, poker face and all, but in the next moment he was pulled into a tight embrace, tears falling on his shoulder.

"see" John said calmly, his face healing at a rapid pace, but his voice split into multiple different tones and voices "savages".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and theres my first project bloodswap thing, so far three of my stories have none cannon entries to them, and i susspect more will be coming soon, just need to think of some more ideas first, jk, my mind is full of ideas ;)


	5. Dianaa's regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is paired with Karkat's regret.
> 
> Dianaa finds her love crying over a petty thing, and starts to think about what she'd once had

Dianaa couldn't believe Karkat had actually blamed her for one of his stupid fucking sickles breaking on her, she had enough trouble as it was, she didn't need his petty problems on her shoulders, she was going to be Empress, weather he liked it or not, she found her way to the kitchen and swung the doors open dramatically, looking to see her deatr sweet Karmar crying on the table and Sollux looking stoned, since when had that happened.

"Karmar, dear, are you alright?" Dianaa said sweetly, walking next to her future matesprite carefully, and slowly wrapping her arms around the other girl.

"i broke one of Karkat's sickles, he's gonna kill me for this" Karmar mombled into her arms, tears only visible as they pooled through her sweaters sleeves, and Dianaa felt a wave of pity for the girl, strong as she was, she needed this job.

"he isn't as long as im here" Dianaa said, shooshing the burgandy blood to be calm, she'd be pushed away in a few minutes, so she enjoyed it while it lasted. It wasn'y long before Dianaa realised that the girl had fallen asleep in her arms, and a small smile graced the fuchsia blooded trolls lips as she gently picked the troll up, carrying her bridal style as she walked towards the door.

"dont kill him for this" sollux said, reaching under the table to get some alcohol.

"drunk and stoned captor?" she said playfully "i would expect more from you".

"only way to live with you two" the indigo blood had a point, they where a pain, but thats how it had to be, she had been taught that frm a young age by The Empress herself.

"maybe so" she merely said, walking out of the kitchen and too her room, it was in the corridor on the opposite side of the castle from Karkat's, and she was glad for it.

she soon made her way into her room and laced the sleeping troll into her royal recooperacoon, only the best for her future matesprite. she sat on the edge of her recooperacoon looking at her pile, a pile of old photos and pillows that she'd curl in most nights, the nightmares didn't bother her much, they didn't scare her, and only caused massive emotional pains, but it was what kept her going. The sun was starting to creep through the blinds of her palace, a rare ocurance for a place surrounded by trees, and the beams from their powerfull sun burned her delicate skin softly, her skin was dry and flaky on the best of days, and it was her punishment for being manipulated so easily, sadly she feared that the bond she had once had was severed forever. And those she thought she could trust betrayed her, now all she had left was the hope that Karmar would love her, reciprocate the Heiress's feelings. Sadly, Dianaa did not believe that was entirely possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldn't help but write Dianaa's side of the story, as the two seem to want the same thing, but dont believe they can have it, and thats the point of Karmar, she works with Dianaa, while Sollux works with Karkat. Anyway, i think Karmar's gonna be pretty angry tommorow, even if its not the first time she's woken up in Dianaa's recooperacoon.


	6. Kar conronft Kar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karmar's never seen Karkat go for a swim, so she decides decides to confront him about it.

Kamar had never seen Karkat swim before, and for all their differences, she knew that him and Di where twins, and the thought of what he was doing to himself disturbed her.

"Karkat, may i talk to you" Karmar said, aproaching Karkat, her gills flaring for a second.

"WHAT IS IT KARMAR, COME TO RANT ON ABOUT HOW I SHOULDN'T PUNCH DELILA IN THE FACE FOR TRYING TO KILL MY SISTER, CAUSE YOU CANT STOP ME THERE KAR, WHETHER YOUR HER MORAIL OR NOT" he said, looking over at Karmar for only a second before continuing to walk away from her. Karmar took the second to walk up to karkat, spin him around, and pin him to a wall.

"one, me and delila aren't morails anymore, and two" she took a second to sigh "this about your gills, karkat" with that karkat froze, immediately shrinking in on himself a bit, like she had just threatened to throw him into a pile of sand.

"H-HOW, DI-DID YOU" Karmar raised an eyebrow.

"im Di's matesprite Kar, she pretty much told me from day 1 that she had gills, how else would she have been able to help me take care of Del, the bitch was way to absorbed in being the siren she is and drowning trolls to make dolls out of them, seriously though, im surprised she hasn't talked to you about this herself" Karmar said, letting go of Karkat so he could slump to the floor.

"SO WHAT DOES MY GILLS HAVE TO DO WITH YOU ANYWAY" Karkat said, glancing up at Karmar, eyes filled with slight anger.

"your my matesprite's brother, i think i have the right to care, and with the lack of you doing any water activities cant be good for your gills anyway" Karmar said, lightning striking the end of one of her swords hilts and travelling through the older trolls body, merely causing a shiver.

"THAT REALLY CREEPY YOU KNOW" karkat said, "THE WAY YOU ACT LIKE LIGHTNING DOES NOTHING TO YOU" he had seen the damage she had from her horrible luck, being the princess of light didn't come with too many perks. Karmar blinked and smiled, her right eye as white as a ghosts, frequently called a ghost eye by her friend group. The mere thought of it made Karkat gulp sometimes, he was deathly afraid of the girl, she was strong, and not afraid to kill anyone who threatened Di or Del, whether they where friend or foe.

"now Karkat, are you gonna be good and come with me and Di for a swim, or am i gonna give you to Del instead" she said, trying her best to be sweet through her deeper voice, but she couldn't pull it off as well as Di could. Karkat furiously nodded, and Karmar lifted him by his shoulders and swung him under her arm, walking in the direction he'd tried t avoid so many times, the pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really like this one, Karmar is a weird oc for me, and one of my favourites to play around with, especially when it comes to Di and Kar. and if you hadn't gathered they both call eachother Kar, weird thing they do. honestly i imagine they kinda try and one up eachother, especially when it comes to Di, but it could also be seen as Karkar making up for lost time with her. 
> 
> P.s the name is stupid but im not the best at naming things :(


	7. join us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dianaa stood on the edge of a cliff, looking at the sea below, as her brother had done.

Dianaa loved the ocean. she couldn't for the life of her explain why, but she loved it. Maybe it was the elegant way it moved, or how it was so strong while seeming so frail. But the waves she loved so much where not as innocent as she may have once believed, as they had taken away her brother, the only one who understood her, knew her, loved her, the rest of them did not care about how she felt, so distracted by their jobs and careers to see her desire to join him one day.

And that was where she stood, on the cliff outside her home, near the ocean she loved, gazing into the abyss as it pounced against rocks like a lion on its prey, so inviting to her. It would be so easy, a few more steps, join the ocean like she was meant to. Unlike many would presume there weren't rocks underneath the cliff, just a deep pool of water that opened into a cave, she had seen from her many glances over the edge as a child, or when karkat and shadow used to hold her feet as she dangled over the edge. The days when the triplets where one, when they where hole, and now shadow was merely that, and her brother had taken a few to many steps, and she wanted to join them.

Dianaa held her heart, walking to the edge, taking a breath, and as she raised her foot, she felt the wave of relaxation, only getting moreso as she tilted forward, her hands leaving the heart and trailing behind her as she went head first into the water.

She hadn't expected the ocean to be so clear, so vivid, so lively. But opening her eyes under water brought an entire new spectrum of color to her eyes, vivid and bright colors she had never seen before. Dianaa raised her head to look at the water surface, noticing how deep she was, and how light she felt, and the feeling of being at home travelled through her, bringing her joy as she looked around her, she was on the ocean floor, and she in turn was surprised that she had not drowned, as she had expected to. Her confusion was short lived however as she thought to stand up, but noticed hat she couldn't feel her legs, she looked down, and in place of them was a tail, not unlike one of the merpeople she had read so much about in books and seen in movies. It was a gorgeous tail, it was a bright red, faiding into a slight pinkier color, with black highlights here and there.In her shock, she hadn't realised she had released the breath she was holding, before she let out a "WHAT" before quickly raising a hand to her mouth in surprise.

"ITS ABOUT TIME" the voice was that familier kind of gruffness she had grown used to as a child, and turning her head only confirmed her thought. there in all his grey tailed glory, was her brother, alive and well.

"k-karkat" she all but whispered, tears, whether noticable or not, gathering in her eyes.

Karkat sighed "YEAH ITS ME ALRIGHT, IM SURPRISED IT TOOK THIS LONG THOUGH". Dianaa's surprise turned into happiness as she couldn't help scampering along the sand to hug her borhter, her tears falling. Karkat sighed again, this time returning her hug "I KNOW, I KNOW, IM OK, I PROMISE" he said, patting her back as she cried into his shoulder.

it took several minutes for her to stop crying enough to let go of karkat, who settled her on a nearby rock to make it easier to converse. Dianaa had alot of questions, and her knew that it would be a while before he could even begin to show her the stuff that couldn't be explained by words.

"s-so, this is where, y-you've been?" Karkat nodded, swimming to a rock oposite to the one Dianaa was on. Dianaa looked at her hands as a few more tears trailed down, merely the remainders of her recent descovories. "S-so, what, what are we" she said, looking up at her brother, who sighed.

"IM NOT THE BEST TO EXPLAIN THIS DI, BUT IN SHORT, WE'RE MERPEOPLE, IF YOU COULDN'T GUESS, THOUGH THE DETAILS ARE MUCH TO INTRICATE FOR THE SHORT TIME WE HAVE RIGHT NOW" Karkat answered, looking Dianaa in the eyes, her look was one of confusion. "WHAT I MEAN IS THAT I HAVE TO INTRODUCE YOU TO EVERYONE, BECAUSE THERE ARE THINGS ABOUT US THAT YOU WONT UNDERSTAND RIGHT NOW. SO WE SHOULD JUST GET THE BASICS OUT THE WAY, OK?"

Dianaa nodded, "So, why did you come here, and why didn't you tell me? We could have done this together, instead of me thinking you had, had" she lowered her head with a sigh, a few more tears rolling down her cheeks.

"BECAUSE WE ALL HAVE OUR TIMES TO JOIN DI, IT WASN'T YOUR TIME YET, I WOULD HAVE LOVED TO WAIT FOR YOUR TIME TOO DI, REALLY I WOULD HAVE" he said, leaning over and and holding one of her hands for a second, before letting go, "AS FOR WHY, I THINK YOU CAN ANSWER THAT FOR YOURSELF, ANYWAY, WE NEED TO GO" he said, glancing at the surface.

"w-what, why" dianaa said as karkat started to lead her in a direction, he had gotten stronger, she noted, thoguh it probably helped that she was light, and that water only made you lighter.

"BECAUSE YOU NEED TO MEET EVERYONE DI, YOU DONT WANT TO BE LATE FOR OUR BIRTHDAY DO YOU" he said, a smile on his face as he looked back at her, she smiled back, her eyes glowing.

"it is, isn't it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ask me earlier and i wouldn't have said that i would right a merstuck fanfic today, and this honestly come from watching some voltron mermaid au speedpaints, cause im the voltron trash that hasn't actually watched voltron yet, i dunno why, i like it, even if i dont particularly like star wars too much, or power rangers (because to anyone i know that doesnt know voltron (which is alot of people i know, actually probably everyone) i would describe it as power rangers in a star wars setting, with giant robot space cats, and purple humanoid space cats). So yeah, was probably gonna write something that could join the voltronstuck picture that i have on my tumblr page. and my tumblr page actually has the design for di, likewise its a horrible picture, but if you wanted to all you have to do is find my tumblr, which is flamean101, dunno how much digging you'll have to do, but im there.
> 
> Also i am fully awear that my precious vantas triplets all seem to commit suicide, and yes there will be a sequel to this, also in all humanstuck aus, dianaa and shadow are identical twins, while karkat is there third wheel of sorts, i dont think i've explained shadow in the past, mostly because she is my worst creation when it comes to my homestuck ocs, being that she is a legitimate shadow, a biological mistake, and a demon simultaneously, in regular homestuck. she's kinda one dimensional unless it adds on to the reapers, which are a family of shadow demons i made, and every one of them but shadow have evolved form ocs into actual original characters. though she's honestly just the remains of my first homestuck oc, and trust me, she was kinda like dianaa post fusion with shadow, which also happens in regular homestuck, except she kinda broke cannon so much, that she eventually became the devil, with the shadow realm turning into hell, because of some weird stuff, involving black butler. suffice to say, merely being a demon, and kind of an antagonist, is a big improvement, i also cut the entire black butler crossover thing, which im pretty sure, was like her actual cannon, because in the past 3 years i've grown when it comes to making characters, and in the past, almost two years now, i've learnt to draw, yay.
> 
> But yeah, i'll see ya when i decide to wirte something else, maybe that sequal, cause i know how painfull it is to wait, and i am not patient.


	8. prison romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> karkat recounts the relationship between di and kar

karkat couldn't believe this place when he first came here, he thought it was rediculous to have any kind of relationship with any of the prisoners living here, but then he met dianaa.

Karmar was a senior guard in the prison, and well respected by its inhabitants, so he was shocked when at the end of his tour around the prisons he lead him to cell that held a small girl. A frail girl who looked bored, until she glanced up at them and imediately jumped up and ran to the bars to meet the senior, the other female taking her into an embrace.

Further digging pointed out that the two where childhood best friends until Dianaa murdered a person and got put in jail, they met again when karmar became a guard at the same prison as her, taking on the responsibility of taking care of her all by herself. This ultimately worked in the prisons benefit as it calmed down her unearthly fury and lowered the casualties to none by her. Karkat guessed that from there they just kept building their relationship to the point where they became lovers in a twisted romance. It shocked karkat to think that the prison allowed this, but even further digging uncovered that having someone there for her meant dianaa wouldnt go into fits, and being in unstable relationship with a guard was the best way to deal with that, since many of her fellow inmates disliked her usually childlike demeanor. But even if it was aproved of by the prison because of its benefits, ultimately it was sparked and is kept alive by true passion from the two women, and that made it a bit easier to stomach, the fact that it was true love.

Karkat as a result, found that he too had a liking for the girl, though more of a brotherly love than anything else, he didn't like it when the other inmates picked on her just because she smiled without a care in the world, because she ultimately was treated no better than them, she got the same treatment from regular officers, same meals, same places to go, she just had someone she cared about there to help her through her pain. this lead karkat to wounder if it was right that she was in there, she was the nicest person you could meat, and admitted when she did something wrong, she wasn't afraid of the consequences, and thought about other people, but she did have a temper, if you pushed her into a corner she would fight back, like an entirely different person, but she was only human after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah you can tell the sort of stuff i look at from what i write, so yeah another au, this time convictstuck/ prisonstuck, and i thought about it. i dont think something like this would happen in real life, but if you want this could be alternia.  
> also i dont know if i've mentioned shadow properly yet, but dianaa killing someone probably has something to do with her, if it is humanstuck, then i wouldn't put it past di to take the blame for shadow, since they look identical.


	10. gravity falls deity au, notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just ideas for a gravity falls au thing. my gravity falls deity au. though the name doesnt fit it right now

so for a while i've had this loose idea for a gravity falls prequal/au, of sorts. its set in egypt where bill is a pharaoh with god powers. and all the people on the cipher wheel are mages of sorts, this au also probably features my oc's, collectively dubbed the cipher sisters, who are either bills adoptive daughters, or their his biological children from different mothers (because its bill), and they're thieves for the first part of the au, before being found by bill.

i dont have too much of a plot, but theres probably going to be a ball run by bill (also because its bill), to help him find a wife? temporery partner? but anyway, he invites all women to the party, and their allowed to bring a plus one, many women bring extravagant pets, and because mabel doesnt currently have a boyfriend she brings dipper, the cipher sisters are also there, because their poor as hell right now, and they bring their egyptian themed pets, theres only like two or three sisters, debating if im gonna add trextra so we can have them attempt to sing the schyler sisters song. bill notices dipper, and kinda falls in love? and then he recognises his daughters, because their probably trying to use their mind powers to hypnotise everyone into giving them all their possessions.

so then bill insists that dipper lives with hm, and dipper cant refuse, he also officialy takes in the sisters, and then stuff happens, but this is only one version, i'll probably come up with twenty more. so here are the basic bios.

dipper- a scholar of sorts, and forced love interest of bill. 

mabel- shes kinda trying to marry into a noble family, but doesn't really care, wants to save dipper after he's taken.

bill- pharaoh, mage, and maybe a god, i dunno.

trianga- insane leader of the cipher sisters, is probably 13. can see the present.

spectra- shy, quiet, second in command, is probably 12. can see the future.

trextra- stoik, uncaring, third wheel, is probaby 16. can see the past.

so how is this a weird prequal headcannon, because no matter what path it takes to get there, ultimately the mages are gonna revolt against the ciphers and seal their magic away into the mindscape. well the cipher sisters are probably just executed afterwards while spurting random messages about their farther returning.

i have some of the designs drawn out, but i havent really thought about this au too much even though i havent seen anything like this before, but i dont really look very hard.

p.s- just looked through my pad and i found my original sketches that i drew, i also write, Gravity Falls Deity Au, which is what im gonna call it for now.


	11. a ruff history of Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i go through the history of one of my oc's, if you dont want to learn about her then dont read.

over the course of about 3 years i have been into homestuck, its currently the thing i think about the most, if we take into acount the au extraveganza that im working on, though i have no idea when it will be posted. and a main character, in that story, is a being named only shadow.

shadow started out as something simular to what dianaa is now, a sister character to karkat, and though now that i think about itthe two characters are extremely simular, shadow was in her early days very, mary sue'ish, i dont remember her having any weaknesses besides something to do with a crystal in the shadow realm, and she never had a set story, besides the fact that she was a biological mistake made be karkat getting the dna of his own shadow or something like that. then shadow went to the door to earth, and essentially fixed it, transforming into a human when she went there and only finding out many years later that she was a shadow troll, and queen of the shadow realm, with weird shadow powers, which at the time meant that shadowy tentacles became physical and attacked people, and she could anything into the realm, and she was perfectly fine with all of this. She then started to make portals to different dimensions, and in the black butler dimension something happened to the crystal that was the centre of the shadow realm, that she was connected to, then everyone had to go fix it, then she became the devil, and the shadow realm became hell. End of story.

Then i made a new character named Dianaa, while an rp that me and my friends did in history called psychos and sorcery was in its prime. Dianaa at the time was the decendant of the chained, who wore her ancestors chains while living in secret with some of her friends, while being haunted by her ancestor and dancestor, who could possess her because of the chains, her ancestor gaining the name Demora. Simple story, until i changed it so that instead of the chains and being haunted by her ancestor and dancestor, she instead was haunted by a phantom figure that acted as her shadow, named Shadow Vantas Reaper, her name a clue that she knew something about Di that even she didn't know. And from there on she became an antagonist of sorts, doing very little to help the person she was sealed to. Then i thought about god tiers, and i ended up creating a fan god tier for her, Heir of Shadows, while dianaa's is maid of blood, though during going god tier they become one entity, which is basically just di with added rage and identity issues, aswell as shadows powers, and the overall title of maiden heiress of bloody shadows, which means that she will become the person who will be made of the relationships she has, and shadows, but she will also gain them, which is true, because she is a physical shadow, and afterwards dianaa kinda takes her name aswell, becoming dianaa shadow vantas reaper change.

then i also added an entire reaper family tree, but to show you that would be spoilers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for living though that, if you have, i hope to give a ruff description of what my big project is in the next chapter, and the changes to this book are because im a free spirit who likes to tell people their stories, so yeah, oneshots should come back soon enough i guess, honestly im just humbled that people read anything from this at all.


	12. so my project that i've slightly alluded to

To begin with, there is no simple answer as to describe what my universe is, it was supposed to be demonstuck, but theres alot more to it. It follows my oc Dianaa (again), as she tries to live life in the world around her, and thats all i can really say without spoiling it, theres romance, and not just the obvious ones, aswell as fighting, but theres also stuff thats just a little bit twisted.

so now you may be wondering why im hyped to maybe, finally get the story out there, well in all honesty, i dont know, whether it turns out good or bad, you have to except that this project has been in the works for just over a year now, and theres so much story to tell, so much that i want to do in it, and yet i dont know if anyone will enjoy it. This in truth is the one fanfic that i really want to finish, to read through and check again, to actually get beta readers for, but sadly progress in the actual writing department has been slow, and the reason i haven't posted the first chapter yet is because i cant get my mind set on proof reading it, because besides proof reading i have the first 2 chapters all there, i just need to fill some holes, and make things better before i can actually post it here.

But in truth the second chapter in some part has been posted to my wattpad acount, its a first draft of the chapter that i wrote a year ago, it was writen in like 20 min and says little to nothing about the story, but the first part of that chapter has been rewriten for this new version, i did have a few more chapters, but they where pure exposition that i've actually incorperated into the story in a better way. If you want to read it, you can find it at, [a shadowed heart](https://www.wattpad.com/story/82574210-a-shadowed-heart).

you dont have to read the story now, or when i post its newer version here.

thankyou for looking at this, and have a good day/ night, wherever and whenever you are.


	13. Lost boys, daybreakers crossover?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I ramble a review of daybreakers while also pitching the idea of a crossover between it and the lost boys, possible fanfic oneshot, but im not sure.

So i just watched daybreakers and i couldnt help but think of a possible crossover between it and the lost boys, i mean, the vampires have very simular qualities at least when in actual vampire mode for the lost boys. Yellow eyes and fangs that are on the second teeth not the canines. I believe a crossover is well possible, and could be played in multiple ways, is this a world where the lost boys survived till the movies time, or did they travel to another dimension?  
Do the lost boys want to risk the cure, or are they gonna stay the troubled teens they are.  
Personally i love the lost boys, and daybreakers isnt the worst thing if admitedly, a bit uneventful. It just drives the point of substitute, cure, disease, and though the conflict is nice, i would have personally liked more focus on it then just, lets cure vampism. Lost boys is by far a superior movie though, as its fun and leaves the story open enough to build on the universe if you dont take the comics or non existant sequals into effect. But yeah, someone should try that crossover sometime, as i would add an oc and david x michael to it. I know ive rambled on a bit here, but i generaly think it could be an interesting concept in the right hands, though i might do a oneshot of it eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is an au of a fanfic im currently writing, but cant seem to be able to get out quick enough, but yeah, this is just gonna be random stuff, some will take place in my sinners world, some will take place in a bloodswap world, some will be demonstuck, some will be feralstuck, and maybe crossovers aswell, but i wouldn't get your hopes up, also there will be my oc's from time to time, like anything from my sinners au, as its called now, or from my bloodswap thing, torment of the fuschia twins. but all in all i'll write what i want, when i want, and see how it turns out, i dont have a beta, and i probably wont go through them, but just take them as they are, ideas that came to my head in the moment


End file.
